


a lovers presence

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Androids have feelings, Comfort, Crying After Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft sex, Threesome - M/M/M, android peener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: hands grip hesitantly onto his waist, a careful caress to the face, the sound of steady breathing right against his ear. the presence of two bodies, two lovers, graces him so.he feels safe.





	a lovers presence

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3am for some friends  
> excuse the lack of punctuation/capitalization   
> ooc? perhaps  
> have fun

hands grip hesitantly onto his waist, a careful caress to the face, the sound of steady breathing right against his ear. the presence of two bodies, two lovers, graces him so.

he feels safe.

ralph shudders at the sensations.

"Is this alright?" the jerry in front of him asks, a whisper plauged with concern. his hand cups his unmarked cheek so delicately, and in the low light of the room his led whirls in caution. 

ralph leans into the touch, an unusual act of trust. he gives a quiet consenting reply, then their lips press together in a loving kiss. 

the jerry behind him shifts his hips, gives a shallow thrust up into his body's embrace. ralph gasps, a soft noise, leans and presses further into the welcoming warmth of both of his lovers.

his cock presses up against the first jerry's, contact that leaves his sensitive body shaking. he takes the initiative and wraps a hand carefully around their cocks, uses his other hand to hold himself steady against the couch arm. in return, two pairs of lips travel across his neck and shoulders in fleeting kisses, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

the second jerry sets a pace, a steady rhythm of firm thrust that leave ralph breathless, and it doesn't take long for him to feel the unique coiling feeling low in his stomach. 

it's overwhelming, hands and lips exploring his body, setting his artificial but working nerves alight with feeling, with pleasure. the feeling of a cock inside him, stroking and pressing just like the hand that joins his own in the tug and pull of both his and the first jerry's cock. he can't even figure out who's hand it is.

but it doesn't matter, because soon he finds his body give a violent shudder and suddenly, momentarily, everything is white as his orgasm ripples through. 

when ralph comes back into focus, he feels the cooling presence of thirium inside of him, on him; confirmation his lovers have also completed.

he inhales sharply, though unnecessary, and focuses on the continuation of kisses across his body.

ralph shudders once more, and a shaky sob escapes him unwilling. 

he's either pulled or pushed down onto the couch, he's unsure which, and the comfort of a lover's hug is granted upon him by both jerry's. 

he lays in between them, a sudden sobbing mess. but he feels affection, love.

"hush now, it's okay now," the second jerry coos, presses a soft kiss against the back of his head.

"we love you." the first finishes, and kisses away the liquid spilling down his cheeks.

"ralph.." he starts, shaky, "ralph loves you too." 

and he means it. without a doubt.


End file.
